Teridax
Teridax is an Makuta who is the leader of the Makuta of Brotherhood as well as the father of Ur-Didact and an major character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. History Becoming An Guardian About one hundred thousands of years ago, The Matorans created the Chaos Emeralds into believing it would help make the society better. Unfortunately it caused chaos in various planets, the Matorans realized that anyone who misuses the Chaos Emeralds will cause the user to be corrupt. They soon made the Master Emerald to control the Chaos Emeralds. Mata Nui assigned Teridax along with the Brotherhood Of Makuta which Miserix was the leader at the time to protect the Mataorans who are now the guardians of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald to keep the multiverse in balance. Exploring The Multiverse Two thousand years later, Teridax explored the universe to discover a species known as the Forerunners. Teridax later married an Forerunner and had an son named Ur-Didact. The Brotherhood Of Makuta soon helped the Forerunners develop more advanced technology. Later on, Teridax, Mata Nui, and his son Didact traveled to Angel Island in discovering the echidnas. The Brotherhood Of Makuta built the Altar of the Emeralds to keep the emeralds safe from anyone who tries to misuse it. The Brotherhood Of Makuta soon met the various echidna tribes such as the Knuckles Clan and the Nocturnal Clan and began having discussions with them. While explaining Teridax soon meets Tikal The Echidna. At this time Teridax soon went into joy, becomes friends with her, and begins to explain to her about the Matorans and how the Chaos Emeralds function. The Brotherhood Of Makuta along with the Forerunners soon explored various places across the universe such as Old Vestroia, Mobius, and Spherus Magna. Facing The Enemy Barraki member Pridak was as well to protect the Matorans, however was curious into believing the Chaos Emeralds who make him stronger. Pridak and Takadox soon betrayed the Matorans, and carelessly used the Chaos Emeralds which resulted them into being mutated. They formed an alliance known as the League Of Six Kingdoms and conquered many planets. Teridax was able to easily defeat them and begins to wonders into using the Chaos Emeralds to punish them. Just as he was about to use Chaos Emeralds on them, Mata Nui and Ur-Didact stops him from using the Chaos Emeralds. Ur-Didact then takes the League Of Six Kingdoms away to the Twilight Cage. This left Teridax in greed and anger into wanting to touch the Chaos Emeralds. Overthrowing Mata Nui and Becoming The New Leader Teridax begins to become angered by Mata Nui that he is told not to touch the Chaos Emeralds and gets jealous of how he cannot become an spirit being like Mata Nui. He comes up with an plan into taking over the multiverse by overthrowing Mata Nui. Teridax begins to create an evil entity with his shadow powers known as the Dark Star. He along with the Brotherhood Of Makuta soon snuck into Angel Island to steal the Chaos Emeralds. Miserix did not like this plan and tried to stop him, but was outnumbered and overthrown by his Brotherhood making Teridax the new leader and imprisoning Miserix into the Twilight Cage as well. Teridax used the Dark Star to corrupt the Chaos Emeralds and use them to defeat Mata Nui and even destroy him. Declaring War Soon after overthrowing Mata Nui, Teridax began to encourage his son Ur-Didact to help him conquer many planets for his kingdom. Ur-Didact initiated the rivalry between the Nocturnus Clan and the Knuckles Clan when Ur-Didact vowed their leader Imperator Ix, that they will become the strongest echidna clan in the universe should they defeat the Knuckles Clan. The Nocturnus Clan battled against the Knuckles Clan and soon begun their war. As the Toa Mata what was going on, they were shocked and fought against the Nocturnus Clan and easily defeated them, imprisoning them to the Twilight Cage. When Ur-Didact discovered this, he was angered and led his Forerunners to invade Angel Island to capture the Toa Mata and take the Chaos Emeralds, which was the main reason of Tikal's father had tried to use the Chaos Emeralds in attempting to defeat the Forerunners. However the Toa Mata hid away from the Forerunners by concealing themselves in the Toa Canisters. Teridax assigned 6 Toa known as the Toa Hagah which are become the personal bodyguard of each member of the Brotherhood. Teridax sets his next goal to conquer Old Vestroia which soon made led the battle between the Bakugan and the Brotherhood known as the Bakugan-Makuta War, which either the bakugan were turned into Promethean Knights from the Composer or were destroyed by The BrotherHood Of Makuta. However as the Toa Hagah team were assigned for Teridax, they have discovered the Brotherhood's plans into conquering the universe. The Toa Hagah rebelled the Brotherhood and easily defeated them. Unfortunately, Ur-Didact along with his Promethean Knights attacked them and used the Chaos Emeralds to mutate them into an hybrid creatures now known as Rahagah(an of combination of Hagah and Rahkshi). However despite their mutation, the Rahagah still managed to escape with the Chaos Emeralds and hid them scattered across the universe. Didact's wife The Librarian was angered to see her husband use the Composer to turn into them into his Promethean Knights and imprisoned him in the Twilight Cage and hid the Composer on Mobius. Huntdown For The Emeralds Upon hearing the news of his son being imprisoned in the Twilight Cage and the Rahagah hiding the Chaos Emeralds from his Brotherhood, Teridax grew in anger and comes up with an plan of finding the Chaos Emeralds. During the battle between the Hierarchs and the Elites on Mystic Ruins, they have discovered the ancient carvings of the Chaos Emeralds made by various echidna tribes. The Brotherhood Of Makuta appears behind them and begins decieving them that any user who takes control of the Chaos Emeralds will become stronger and invincible and explains them that they become the most powerful beings in the universe if they locate the Chaos Emeralds across the universe. The Hierarchs and Elites accept the promise of the Brotherhood and form an alien army known as The Covenant.Category:Main Antagonist Category:Former Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Barbarian